Le tableau
by Naahis
Summary: Lily Luna Potter avait toujours été un peu étrange ... C'était sans doute pour cela, que, ce jour là, elle s'arrêta pour discuter avec le tableau ... OS
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter était belle, gentille et drôle. C'était pour cela qu'on lui pardonnait ses bizzareries.  
Ses cousins la taquinaient gentiment quand elle construisait des abris pour les gnomes dans le jardin du Terrier.  
Les élèves de Poudlard la regardaient avec une curiosité la plupart du temps bienveillante quand elle discourait sur la solitude des Hippogryffes ou le statut d'incompris des centaures.  
Sans surprise, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques était sa matière préférée, mais Lily tendait à se blesser souvent à cause de sa trop bonne volonté et de son tempérament plus que distrait.

Ses oncles lui disaient qu'elle leur rappelait Luna, sa marraine, dont elle tenait son deuxième prénom.  
Ses grands yeux bruns pétillaient toujours d'un air rêveur, un sourire songeur flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres. Lily traversait la vie avec détachement et insouciance, ne se préoccupant guère de problèmes aussi triviaux tels que sembler "normal" ou être "populaire".

Elle adorait explorer le château, en quête d'un passage secret, d'une statue inconnue ou même d'un fantôme esseulé.  
Lily arpentait les couloirs, les yeux brillants de curiosité, ses cheveux auburn rebondissant sur ses épaules au rythme de son pas sautillant.

Lors d'une de ses explorations du château, elle tomba sur un corridor qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, caché dans l'un des recoins les plus reculés de Poudlard.  
Les murs étaient nus, à l'exception d'un portrait en pied, grandeur nature, d'un jeune homme brun au regard nostalgique.

C'était vraiment un très beau tableau, les couleurs étaient vives, les détails soignés. L'œuvre était incroyablement réaliste. Même les yeux bleus du jeune homme semblaient briller et accrocher la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre se dessinant derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, lui sourit Lily.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il rougit violemment et la délicate couleur rouge qui envahissait ses joues n'aurait pu paraître plus réelle.  
\- Vous ... Vous me parlez à ... À moi ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui, à qui d'autre ?, rit Lily.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, la mine embarrassée. Chacune de ses mèches brunes, peintes avec un réalisme époustouflant, coulaient sous ses doigts fins comme de la soie.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?, demanda Lily.

\- Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il, les yeux mélancoliques, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis là, tout seul. Personne ne vient jamais me rendre visite, et les autres tableaux refusent de me laisser entrer dans les leurs. Je suis trop grand, paraît-il.

\- Moi, je viendrais te rendre visite, promit immédiatement Lily devant la détresse du tableau.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira. Ses dents étincelaient un peu quand il souriait.  
\- Vraiment ?, s'exclama-t-il, vous feriez ça ?

\- Si tu me tutois, oui.

\- Oh merci !, son ton était si enthousiaste que le sourire de Lily s'élargit encore un peu plus, Vous ... Tu as ma gratitude éternelle, hum ...

\- Lily. Lily Luna Potter. Mais appelle-moi Lily.  
La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et examina le tableau avec de grands yeux curieux.

\- Enchantée Lily. J'aimerais te dire mon nom, mais ...  
Il haussa les épaules, le regard triste. Le tissu vert sombre drapé sur ses épaules se plissa joliment, créant un jeu d'ombre du plus bel effet, qui mettait en valeur la peau halé du portrait. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Lily, c'était la façon dont ses yeux reflètaient ses émotions de manière si ... Si réelle.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la petite plaque en or fixé en dessous du tableau et plissa les yeux.  
\- Sir Donovan, de R. Greedy. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Son visage avait l'air si réaliste, son expression concentrée si vraie.  
\- Vaguement ... Je devais m'appeler comme ça, je suppose, au moment où ce Greedy m'a peint.

Le regard de Sir Donovan se perdit dans le vague, la nostalgie voilant une nouvelle fois ses yeux si expressifs.

\- Va pour Donovan, alors !, approuva précipitamment Lily, dans une tentative desespérée de le sortir de sa méditation mélancolique.

*******

Lily rendait à présent visite à Donovan tout les jours. Ils parlaient pendant des heures et des heures, de tout et de rien, de sujets aussi variés et différents que le statut incertain et ambigü des centaures ou de la meilleure façon d'attraper un flocon de neige sur sa langue.

Il n'était pas rare que Lily reste toute la nuit, assise en tailleur près du portrait, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Elle était allée bavarder avec d'autres tableaux, et Lily dégageait un tel charisme qu'ils avaient accepter de rendre visite à Donovan quand elle ne pouvait pas.  
Lily était comme ça. Elle semblait si vulnérable, avec son visage délicat et sa silhouette menue, et si perdue dans son monde, avec ses grands yeux rêveurs à moitié dissimulés par ses mèches acajou, qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, et de lui faire plaisir, juste pour attraper un de ses sourires qui vous donnaient l'impression que vous étiez une personne bien, qui méritait son attention, alors que la jeune fille aurait pu songer à tant d'autres merveilles à la place.  
Il était difficile de lui refuser quelque chose, vraiment.

Donovan ne cessait de remercier Lily, il la couvrait d'éloges et de compliments. Il disait que c'était elle qui l'avait sorti de l'ennui et de l'oubli, et qu'il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Petit à petit, ses yeux perdaient ce voile nostalgique, qu'ils avaient portés pendant ces si longues années de solitude. Le regard de Donovan s'allumait dès qu'il voyait Lily, sa posture rigide se détendait subitement, le pli amer de ses lèvres se transformait en un sourire heureux ...

*****

Lily le trouvait extrêmement beau, avec ses yeux bleus un peu songeurs, sa haute stature, son élégante robe vert bouteille et son sourire désarmant.

Parfois, elle se perdait dans ses yeux bleus, elle rougissait au son de sa voix chaude, elle admirait ses remarques brillantes, et il était alors bien difficile de se rappeler qu'il était peint.

*******

\- Et alors, le Niffleur m'a sauté au cou !, expliqua Lily lors d'une de leurs discussions.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'à dit Flitwick ?, interrogea Donovan d'une voix interressée.

\- Oh il m'a juste un peu réprimandé pour l'avoir caché dans mon sac. Il est gentil. Et puis, ce n'est pas pire que quand Albus avait supplier Charlie de lui envoyer un dragon.

\- La vie à Poudlard est bien agitée, commenta Donovan en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Oh, tu sais ce que James et Louis ont fait ? Ils ont empoisonnés la nourriture des Serpentards, ils ont tous commencé à se transformer en canaris ou en cochons d'inde.

Lily éclata de rire.  
Donovan esquissa un sourire amusé.  
\- Ça devait être quelque chose.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu vois ça ! C'était hilarant.

Donovan posa sur elle un regard plein de tendresse et Lily oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu fais quoi, quand je ne suis pas là ?, demanda-t-elle.  
La jeune fille examina Donovan, les sourcils froncés d'inquiètude, une moue adorable sur les lèvres. Elle gonfla un peu ses joues, impatiente de la réponse.

\- Violette me rend visite, essentiellement. Elle est gentille.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux.

\- Oh oui, c'est à elle que je suis allée parler en premier ! Elle est tout près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, je la vois souvent.

\- Parfois, elle me dit ce que tu fais. Si tes cousins sont gentils avec toi, si tu as passé une bonne journée ...

Lily esquissa un sourire espiègle.  
\- Oh, tu me surveilles, alors ?, insinua-t-elle, mutine.

\- Je ... Je vérifie si tu vas bien, c'est tout, rectifia Donovan en s'empourprant, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Tu le saurais, remarqua Lily, les yeux rieurs, tu me vois tous les jours.

Le regard de Donovan se voila un peu.  
\- Et j'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas assez, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, observant son visage comme s'il avait envie de s'en rappeler chaque détail.

Lily crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il battait si fort ...

*****

\- Violette m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu en grande discussion avec un garçon blond, lâcha un jour Donovan, comme si de rien n'était.  
Il fronçait quand même un peu les sourcils, et ses bras étaient croisés, froissant sa robe. Les plis du tissu tombaient avec grâce sur sa silhouette. Lily n'avait jamais pu se décider sur la matière exacte du tissu. Il avait l'air soyeux.

\- Michaël ? Oui, il est gentil, dit Lily, ça ne le dérange pas que je sois un peu bizzare, je crois. C'est agréable d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui ne te regarde pas comme si t'étais un esprit frappeur. Tout les autres me parlent toujours comme si j'étais un peu dérangée.  
Lily émit un petit rire triste.

Donovan baissa les yeux, un pli amer se formant sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.  
\- Moi, je ..., commença-t-il.

\- A part toi, bien entendu, coupa Lily avec un sourire, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Michaël montre à mes cousins et aux autres élèves que je ne suis pas si bizzare ! Mais toi ...

La voix de Lily devint rauque.  
\- Quand tu me regardes avec ce regard là ...

Les yeux de Donovan brillaient de tendresse et de désir.

Lily se leva, avança vers le tableau et lentement, très lentement, se pencha vers lui.  
Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Donovan, qui la fixait avec un air hypnotisé.  
Sa lèvre inférieure était juste un tout petit peu plus charnue que la supérieure, remarqua la jeune fille.

\- Je ne réponds plus de moi, chuchota tout doucement Lily.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Donovan.  
Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily ne sentit qu'une surface un peu rèche. La jeune fille se détacha du tableau à regret, le regard fuyant.  
Son regard croisa celui de Donovan, torturé.  
Elle se noya dans ses yeux bleus, cherchant à lui communiquer tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait, toutes les émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage dans sa poitrine ...

Puis, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Donovan déglutit, passa une main sur ses lèvres.  
Il soupira lourdement.

********  
Le lendemain, Lily revint le voir.  
Elle fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
D'un accord tacite, ils avaient tous deux décidé d'oublier l'évènement.

Mais, un jour, Lily ne put plus supporter de faire semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé :  
\- Tu crois que si on était de la même époque, on aurait été ensemble ?, se demanda Lily à haute voix, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, juste en dessous de la toile.

\- J'aurai été à tes pieds, en tout cas, admit Donovan, comme à contrecœur.  
En tailleur, il couvait Lily du regard.

Lily rit tristement, ses longs cheveux auburn tombant devant ses yeux.  
Elle plissa les yeux et parut méditer intensément.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle soudain.

Le visage de Donovan se crispa, comme s'il souffrait. Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent légèrement.

Lily s'approcha du portrait à pas mesurés, le visage impénétrable.

\- Je t'aime, tu entends ?, répéta-t-elle, et je me fous que tu sois un tableau !

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Donovan, mais elle ne pouvait sentir que de la peinture séchée sous ses doigts.  
\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te toucher, gémit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Donovan d'une voix tremblante, Lily, tu es tellement belle. Si tu savais comme je meure d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, ou même juste de pouvoir toucher au moins une fois ta peau. Elle a l'air vraiment très douce. Et puis, elle est d'une jolie couleur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin mélancolique.

Lily éclata d'un rire sans joie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés.  
Elle laissa ses yeux glisser le long du visage de Donovan, son regard embrassa ses lèvres tentatrices, caressa la ligne dure de sa mâchoire, effleura la courbe de son cou ...

\- Putain, Lily, j'y crois pas, la voix choquée retentit dans le couloir.

Lily fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés.  
Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant elle.  
\- Michaël ? Qu'est ce que ... ?  
\- McGo m'a demandé de te chercher ..., expliqua Michaël d'une voix blanche, Moi qui voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais refusé qu'on se voit ... J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était pour un tableau ...

Le visage de Michaël était décomposé, ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une expression profondément blessée.

\- Je ...  
\- Lily ... Tu te rends compte qu'il n'existe pas réellement, n'est ce pas ?  
Michaël posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Lily se dégagea brutalement.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?  
\- Il ... Il n'est pas réel. C'est juste ... Une espèce d'empreinte.

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne.  
Donovan détourna les yeux. Il pouvait la toucher.

\- Lâche-moi !, crâcha Lily.

\- Lâche-la !, gronda Donovan, l'air menaçant.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas la défendre, tu ne peux pas la toucher ... Tu es malsain pour elle, tu détruit sa vie !, rétorqua Michaël, tremblant de rage.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas !, cria Lily à l'adresse de Donovan, ce n'est pas vrai ! Michaël, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un air perdu. Toute sa colère s'était évanouie.

\- Lily, je tiens beaucoup à toi, expliqua-t-il, incertain, sache que je t'attendrai, d'accord ? Une fois que tu ... Tu auras repris tes esprits.

Les yeux de Lily s'adoucirent considérablement.  
\- Michaël ..., murmura-t-elle, je sais ce que je fais. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je tiens aussi beaucoup à Donovan. Il ... Il est réel.

Michaël secoua tristement la tête.  
Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Allez, viens, Lily-chérie. McGo va s'impatienter.

Lily jeta un regard derrière elle, et esquissa un sourire hésitant vers Donovan.  
\- A demain, articula-t-elle silencieusement, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, je t'aime.  
Michaël reserra son bras autour d'elle et foudroya Donovan du regard.

Quand ils furent partis, Donovan poussa un hurlement de rage et cogna de toutes ses forces le mur peint à côté de lui.

******

Cette nuit-là, Michaël vint voir le tableau.

Il prit une grande inspiration, son visage décidé éclairé par la lumière crue que diffusait sa baguette, et déclara d'une voix ferme :  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire partie de sa vie. Moi oui. Tu n'es pas là pour l'aider en Soins aux créatures magiques, quand elle est sur le point de se faire mordre. Tu n'es pas là pour lui prêter ton manteau quand elle a froid. Tu n'es pas là pour l'enlacer quand elle est triste. Tu n'es pas là pour lui mettre une couverture quand elle s'endort sur le canapé de la salle commune. JE suis réel, palpable, je fais partie de sa vie, toi tu n'es juste qu'une image parlante. Tu es mauvais pour elle, tu bouffes sa vie, les moments qu'elle pourrait partager avec sa famille, avec des personnes de chair et de sang.

Michaël le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Réfléchis-y, lâcha-t-il enfin, avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

*******

\- Parle moi de ta vie d'avant, lui intima une après-midi Lily.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, soupira Donovan.  
Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lily et articula, d'une voix abattue :  
\- Etait-ce vraiment ma vie ? Je ne suis qu'une empreinte du réel Donovan qui a vécu vraiment, lui, dit-il avec amertume, je ne suis pas vraiment vivant, non ?

Lily secoua la tête.  
\- Tu es réel. Michaël a tort, assura-t-elle.

\- Lily. Ecoute moi. Je ne suis pas réel. Je ne-suis-pas-réel.

Chacun de ces mots semblait lui donner un coup de poignard.

Lily secoua résolument la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi je t' ...

\- Arrête !, la coupa Donovan, ne dis pas ça. C'est ... C'est faux Lily. Tu dois ... Tu dois aimer une personne vivante, d'accord ? Pas moi. S'il te plait, Lily, ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne suis qu'un tableau. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'un tableau !, cria la jeune fille, tu ... Tu ... Tu es ...

Lily cherchait desespérement ses mots.

\- QUOI, LILY ? JE SUIS QUOI, EXACTEMENT ?, s'emporta soudain Donovan.

Lily éclata en sanglots et Donovan se calma immédiatement.

Il crispa sa mâchoire et serra ses poings. Ses jointures devinrent blanches.  
Il fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de Lily, le visage vide. Il paraissait se faire violence pour ne pas faire un pas en avant et ouvrir ses bras.

Lily se calma peu après. Elle renifla dignement et sécha ses larmes du plat de sa main.

\- Lily ... Je veux que tu arrêtes de venir me voir. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, dit doucement Donovan.

\- Donovan, s'il te plait ..., protesta-t-elle, suppliante, je sais que toi aussi, tu ne veux pas arrêter de me voir.

Donovan enfouit son visage dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.

\- Non, Lily, je ne veux plus te voir, assura-t-il d'un ton glacial, plus jamais. Compris ?

\- Mais ..., commença la jeune fille.

\- Lily, soupira Donovan, méprisant, tu es ridicule, à la fin. J'ai essayé de faire ça gentiment, mais tu me fatigues, à t'acharner, comme ça. Je suis un tableau. Je n'éprouve rien pour toi. Tu n'es qu'une distraction. Et je me suis lassé maintenant. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que discuter avec une gamine de quinze ans, acheva-t-il d'une voix remplie de dédain.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Elle se tint droite, lança un regard de défi à Donovan et partit à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier.

Donovan entendit ses sanglots étouffés lorqu'elle fut à la moitié du couloir. Son pas avait perdu sa démarche sautillante qui le caractérisait. Toute sa silhouette semblait abattue.

Quand Lily eut disparu à l'angle, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et ferma les yeux. Des gouttes brillantes coulèrent le long de ses joues, si réelles qu'elles semblaient en relief. Elle laissaient même un sillon brillant à leur suite.

******

Lily ne se découragea pas tout de suite. Elle vint le voir, jour après jour, une minuscule lueur d'espoir illuminant son visage délicat.  
Et, à chaque fois, Donovan écrasait sans pitié cette petite lueur.

Lily partait toujours avec des larmes plein les yeux, mais elle ne pleurait qu'après s'être détourné du portrait.  
Cela n'empêchait pas Donovan d'entendre ses sanglots déchirants. Dès qu'ils résonnaient dans le couloir, il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, et se tournait lentement vers la fenêtre.

Puis, un jour, elle cessa de venir le voir.

*******

Violette rendait souvent visite au tableau à présent. C'était une vieille dame peinte par un artiste talentueux, qui avait bien réussi à rendre le pétillement malicieux de ses pupilles.  
Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de Lily, pour qu'il sache si elle allait bien.

Un an plus tard, la sixième année pour Lily, Violette vint le voir avec un air sombre.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lily est blessé ? Elle ne va pas bien ? Elle est triste ?, s'affola Donovan.

\- Non, Lily est en pleine forme. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

\- Oui, lâcha Donovan, l'air grave.

\- J'ai vu Lily faire une déclaration d'amour à Michaël. Ils sont ensemble, maintenant.

Donovan déglutit et passa une main fébrile sur son visage.  
\- C'est mieux pour elle. Michaël avait raison, c'était malsain, cette relation, pour Lily. Je sais qu'il s'occupera bien d'elle.

Violette le couva du regard, les sourcils froncés, l'air triste.  
\- Mais toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Qu'importe. Je ne suis qu'un tableau, après tout. Lily est tout ce qui compte. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

Donovan se tourna vers la fenêtre peinte derrière lui, le visage fermé.

\- Elle m'a oublié, soupira-t-il si doucement que Violette ne l'entendit pas.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et Donovan devint le portrait du jeune homme triste du troisième étage, dont on ne voyait la plupart du temps que le dos, parce qu'il restait tourné vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'on voit le chagrin faire briller ses yeux que l'artiste avait réussi beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien.


	2. Fin alternative

**Fin Alternative (pour tous les revieweurs qui ont eus le coeur brisé :p Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait trop trop plaisir !)**

Lily partait toujours avec des larmes plein les yeux, mais elle ne pleurait qu'après s'être détourné du portrait.

Cela n'empêchait pas Donovan d'entendre ses sanglots déchirants. Dès qu'ils résonnaient dans le couloir, il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, et se tournait lentement vers la fenêtre.

La dernière fois qu'elle vint le voir, ce fut juste avant la fin de sa cinquième année.

Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux fiers un peu brillants.

\- Je ne viendrai plus jamais te voir, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix presque ferme, plus jamais. A partir de maintenant, je ne te connais plus. Je vais me retourner, et partir pour toujours.

Donovan baissa les yeux.

\- REGARDE-MOI !, hurla Lily, et dis-moi que tu n'as absolument jamais rien ressenti pour moi !

\- Je suis un tableau, cela devrait te suffir, récita Donovan d'une voix monocorde, évidemment que je ne ressentais rien pour toi.

\- J'ai embrassé Michaël hier, cracha Lily, A pleine bouche. Au moins, lui, il peut me toucher. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, il s'est penché vers moi, doucement, il a caressé ma joue et ...

\- Tais-toi !, siffla Donovan, tu peux partir à présent.

Lily éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ah, ça, ça te fait réagir, hein ? T'inquiètes, j'ai menti. T'as assez bien joué avec mon cœur pour que je ne puisse pas embrasser quelqu'un avant longtemps.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et prit une inspiration tremblante.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai que quinze ans, Donovan, mais je crois que ce que tu m'as fait, c'est la pire chose que je vais expérimenter dans ma vie. Je ... Je t'aimais vraiment. Pour moi, tu ... Tu étais réel.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Lily restait devant le tableau, refusant catégoriquement de céder une fois de plus et de s'en aller.

Donovan soupira.

\- Je t'aime, Lily, et c'est pour ça que je dois te dire adieu, avoua-t-il.

Lily esquissa un sourire triste, mais un profond soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

\- Pas un adieu. Juste un au revoir, promit-elle.

Elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle du portrait avant de partir d'un pas mesuré. Cette fois-ci, le couloir resta silencieux.

Après cette entrevue, Lily ne vint plus jamais lui rendre visite

Un matin, si longtemps après que Donovan avait perdu le compte des années, des sorciers vinrent installer un tableau, près de lui.

Ils parlaient comme s'il n'était pas là, d'un air goguenard.

\- Ouais, la dernière volonté de cette artiste, c'était d'accrocher ce tableau en particulier ici, à cette exacte place. Je te jure, les lubies des artistes.

Ils fixèrent l'œuvre un peu près droit, avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches.

Donovan se retourna lentement vers la nouvelle toile.

Le tableau représentait le portrait d'une jeune fille, la vingtaine, avec des doux yeux bruns et de longs cheveux roux.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire rêveur et entra dans son tableau.

Elle tendit la main, tout doucement, et entremêla ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle, comme promis.

Le visage de Donovan s'illumina.

En bas du nouveau tableau, une plaque en or était fixée, on l'on pouvait lire :

" Autoportrait, par L.L. Potter".

 **A/N : une review illuminerait ma journée :p**


End file.
